


Morning After

by DestinedAtMidnight



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedAtMidnight/pseuds/DestinedAtMidnight
Summary: Short and sweet fic of Giles and his queen waking up after a long night ;)





	Morning After

The princess had barely regained consciousness when she felt a nuzzling against her ear. Groaning, she flinched her head away from the feeling only for it to continue with more strength. This time she swatted her hand as she tried, and failed, to stay within sleep for as long as she could.

“Go ‘way, Michelangelo,” she mumbled burrowing deeper under the covers. A deep, horse chuckle followed her and she froze at the sound. That is not Michelangelo. Her eyes opened before she could register the shiver of pleasure that shot down her spine at the sensual laughter. She was met by smirking eyes highlighted by the early morning sun; the sight made her melt.

“Giles,” she breathed, giggling softly at her mishap, and he smiled at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Did you really miss me that much that Michelangelo’s touch is more familiar to you than mine?” He murmured, lightly running his fingers through her hair.

Despite the lighthearted question, there was a hint of regret underneath it. Because of work, especially since Giles was now the king, he had been all over the country and even out of it a few times busy with all sorts of jobs. As a result, the couple had not had a lot of time to spend together. Last night was the first they spent together after a long time.

“Even after you cried my name so many times last night…” he continued to muse, a light smirk on his face, “I suppose I didn’t do a good enough job, hmm?”

Poking his shoulder, she buried her face in his chest. “Giles! You can’t say things like that.” She wrapped her arms around him, lifting her head up to stare at his face. “Good morning,” she added as an after-thought

“Good morning, my love, how are you feeling?” Concern etched the corners of his eyes as his hands traced soft patterns on her bare back. Giving just a firm nod as confirmation to the fact that she was fine, she closed her eyes once more.

“We still have some time before he need to get up, right?” She asked, readjusting the covers around them, sounding hopeful.

Giles smiled into her hair. He felt the same way. The morning was golden and warm, a feeling of peace passing over him and he felt like he could finally really relax. “Yes, we do. Especially since the king arranged for us to have the whole morning off.”

The queen’s eyes flew open as a wide grin appeared on her face, “oh, really? Are you sure?”

“We’ve both worked hard,” he nodded. “I think we deserve this time to ourselves,” and with that whisper he drew his beloved in even closer, joining their bodies together under the rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite short but hopefully enjoyable nonetheless? Thank you for reading and do let me know what you thought~
> 
> \- Widzz
> 
> (I do not owe these characters, they belong to Cybird. This is for entertainment purposes only.)


End file.
